


Jensen's Little Playtoy

by professor_hartwin



Series: Jensen/Jared/Colin [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Submissive, Fingering, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Dom!Jensen and Sub!Colin. (Intro to part 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Little Playtoy

"You sure this is okay?" Colin asked, following Jensen up the stairs and into the mans bedroom. Jensen nodded, grabbing Colin by his hips and tugging the young boy in close. 

"You just need," Jensen whispered against Colin’s ear, warm hands sliding up the boy’s back, "to be quiet." Colin gasped as Jensen nipped at his earlobe. 

"Get undressed," Jensen said, nudging the boy towards the bed. "Wanna get you naked and underneath me." 

Colin smiled, biting into his bottom lip. The teenager stripped before climbing onto Jensen’s bed, watching as his lover undressed and grabbed lube and a condom. His lover had a great body and an even better cock, something he didn’t get to see that often. He still lived at home since he was a minor and only got to see Jensen on the rare occasion he was in town. Skype and texts were nothing compared to the real thing. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jensen asked, grinning. He joined his young boyfriend on the bed, crawling over Colin and taking his arms, holding them above his head by the wrists. 

"I missed you," Colin whispered, arching his back. "Missed having you inside of me." 

"Oh, you want me inside you, baby?" Jensen rocked his hips down, grinding their erections together as his lips found Colin’s neck, hands tweaking his lover’s sensitive nipples. The younger man gasped beneath him. 

"Please, Jen. It’s been so long." 

Jensen smirked, sliding down Colin’s body and leaving a trail of pink and purple hickies behind. The oldest man let his plush lips press a kiss to the head of Colin’s cock before taking the cock ring off his side table and sliding it around the teenager. Colin’s eyes snapped open the moment he felt the rubbed around his cock and he whimpered, shaking his head. 

"No, Jen! Please, no!" 

Jensen pressed a finger to Colin’s lips and grinned. “Shh, baby. You don’t want Jared to come in here, do you?” 

Colin shook his head, face flushed. 

"Good boy. Then keep quiet or I’ll have to gag that pretty little mouth of yours. You know the rules, baby boy. No coming until I say so."


End file.
